This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Human Proteome Folding Project will use the computer power of millions of computers to predict the shape of Human proteins for which researchers currently know little. From this shape scientists hope to learn about the function of these proteins, as the shape of proteins is inherently related to how they function in our bodies. This database of protein structures and putative functions will let scientists take the next steps understanding how diseases that involve these proteins work and ultimately how to cure them.